Deniability
by Sapphire Schweinsteiger
Summary: /Drabble/ Untuk satu kali saja berhenti menyangkal tidak ada salahnya, bukan? /CliffHiru/


**Title:** Deniability  
><strong>Characters: <strong>Clifford D. Lewis/Hiruma Youichi  
><strong>Disclaimer:<strong> Riichiro Inagaki and Yusuke Murata  
><strong>Warning(s):<strong> OOC-maybe, future fic, Slash/shounen ai, bilingual (English for conversation), drabble  
><strong>Summary: <strong>Untuk satu kali saja berhenti menyangkal tidak ada salahnya, bukan? /CliffHiru/

* * *

><p><em>\dē-<em>_ˌ__nī-ə-__ˈ__bi-lə-tē\  
><em>_: __the ability to deny something especially on the basis of being officially uninformed_

* * *

><p>.<p>

Hiruma tidak ingat bagaimana mulanya ia menjadi begitu sering menghabiskan waktu bersama Clifford.

Selepas lulus dari bangku SMU, Amerika adalah destinasi selanjutnya yang ia tuju demi karirnya di dunia _amefuto_. Dengan kecerdasan otak yang ia miliki, Hiruma berhasil mendapat tempat di Notre Dame dalam waktu beberapa bulan. Ia menikmatinya—bagian bermain _amefuto_, tentu.

Tapi yang tidak ia sadari adalah; ia mulai menikmati waktu-waktu yang ia habiskan bersama Clifford—yang notabene kini menjadi rekan se-timnya.

Hiruma sama sekali tidak mengerti, kegiatan yang ia lakukan bersama pemuda Lewis itu selain bermain _amefuto_ hanyalah saling caci maki atau beradu di meja poker. Tidak ada yang spesial, sungguh, benar-benar tidak ada.

Tapi lalu kenapa muncul perasaan aneh ini? Kenapa bisa muncul perasaan aneh _sialan_ ini?

Hiruma adalah tipe yang blak-blakan. Ketimbang hanya uring-uringan karena suatu hal yang tidak jelas, ia lebih memilih mendatangi langsung sumber masalahnya. Mendatangi langsung Clifford untuk membereskan semua yang terasa berantakan.

"_Hey, fvcking pointed nose_." Sehabis latihan, dengan santainya Hiruma langsung mengambil tempat di sebelah Clifford. Di ruang ganti yang kini hanya menyisakan mereka berdua, posisi mereka masih terpisah oleh yang jarak yang lumayan. Tapi tetap saja ini terlalu dekat! Hiruma hanya bisa berujar dalam hati.

Clifford menoleh dengan pandangan malas. Harinya sudah cukup berat tanpa perlu mendapat gangguan dari bocah Jepang ini. "_What the heck is it_?"

"_We are not friends, right_?"

Alis pemuda ini naik sebelah begitu mendengar pertanyaan barusan. Apa-apaan pertanyaan itu, mendadak sekali pula? "_Definitely not_." Jawabnya cepat.

Teman se-tim, mungkin iya. Tapi mereka berdua bukanlah teman dalam arti sesungguhnya. Hubungan antara Clifford dan Hiruma berada di level yang berbeda dari itu. Entah disadari atau tidak, mereka berdua sama-sama tahu akan hal itu.

Hiruma mengangguk, mengiyakan. Kembali keheningan menghampiri, sebelum akhirnya Hiruma kembali bertanya. "_But—we have something special, don't we_?" desisnya.

Tapi pastinya bukan cinta. Hiruma melanjutkan dalam hati. Tentu saja bukan. Bagaimana mungkin mereka bisa jatuh cinta? Itu konyol. Hiruma dan Clifford sama-sama lelaki, mereka hanyalah rekan se-tim, mereka atlet _amefuto_. Mereka tidak mungkin jatuh cinta, kan?

Kan?

Oh ayolah, itu tidak mungkin cinta! Hiruma masih menyakinkan dirinya sendiri.

Clifford terhenyak. Merasa ditampar hanya dengan pertanyaan yang diajukan Hiruma. Berbagai sangkalan hendak terucap, tapi pada akhirnya semua itu tertahan di ujung lidah. Ia memandang ke arah lain ketika menjawab lirih. "_Yeah, I guess_."

"_We_..." Hiruma bahkan tidak yakin apa bisa meneruskan ucapannya. "_Is it possible if we are in love_?" Dan ketika kalimat itu terucap di bibir, penyangkalan yang mati-matian ia lakukan selama ini terasa tidak ada gunanya. Karena ia tahu itu lah kebenarannya. "_I mean—seriously, we are fvcking in love_? _That's ridiculous, right_?"

Clifford tertawa pelan, walau ia sendiri menganggap tak ada satupun yang lucu. "_Yeah, that's really such a joke_." Tapi? Iris biru itu kini kembali memandang sang toska. Ada jeda sebelum akhirnya ia berucap. "_But_ _I think we are_."

Untuk satu kali saja berhenti menyangkal tidak ada salahnya, bukan?

* * *

><p><strong>END<strong>

* * *

><p>lalalala tau ah, udah lama ga nge-fanfic -.- #ngabur<p>

_17/6/2011 3:11 AM - Sapphire Schweinsteiger_


End file.
